


home remedies

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Slice of Life, mentions of blowjobs but soz no actual smut, not beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan fixes the haircut phil gave himself
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	home remedies

**Author's Note:**

> had a shit day and needed a distraction. hope you enjoy <3

Dan was on him before he’d even gotten the door closed behind him.

“Fucking hell Phil, you said it was bad but you didn’t say _how_ bad it was,” he sniggered as Phil batted his hands away so he could bend down and untie his laces.

“Shut up! I know it’s bad,” he laughed. 

He had known when he had the idea to cut his own hair that it wasn’t going to be good, but seeing his own handiwork had cemented the concept he already knew, which was that he was _definitely_ not someone who should be allowed to own hair cutting scissors.

“I mean, some parts are okay,” Dan said hesitantly as Phil stood back up and he was able to run his fingers through the uneven tufts of hair. 

“I mean, it’s kinda shit. Do you think you can fix it?”

Dan gave him a dubious look before shrugging and heading upstairs. “I can try.”

-

Phil wore the cape this time around, body still itching from the shorn pieces stuck inside his shirt. Dan had gotten him a chair for him to sit on in the middle of their en-suite bathroom. 

He walked around the chair several times, tapping his chin and mumbling under his breath. He randomly grabbed at pieces of hair, pulling just hard enough every now and then causing Phil’s cock to twitch in interest, before going back to softer and more inquisitive touches. It felt reminiscent of the few times they’d tried edging and Phil was thankful they were at home where they wouldn’t get arrested if he accidentally popped a boner.

Dan stepped away from him to grab something and then a spray of cold water was hitting his neck, making him squeal and Dan to chuckle in delight. 

“You’re supposed to wet your hair when you cut it, you dolt. That’s probably why it’s all fucked up.”

Phil pouted and turned up to frown at Dan. “Well how was I to know that? I’m not a hair stylist.”

“Yeah but you’ve had your hair cut.”

He grumbled under his breath and Dan tugged on a wet piece of hair, smiling at Phil when he leaned his head back to face him. “Ah, ah,” he tsked, “you need to be polite to me. I have your quiff's future in my hands.”

Phil knew that Dan was joking and he’d never purposely try to make him look stupid, but he faced forward and was quiet just in case. He’d grown fond of the quiff and didn’t want to risk having to spend the next few months partially bald or with emo hair again.

-

Once Dan started cutting, conversation and banter fell to the side so he could concentrate. He didn’t have any technical training but he’d watched a few videos and seemed far more confident than Phil had with the shears in his hands.

Slowly but surely small patches of hair fell to the floor and he could feel his hair becoming lighter and lighter. A few times Dan stopped and stared at his hair for a full minute not saying anything before diving back in. 

He desperately wanted to look in the mirror, but he didn’t want to mess with Dan’s process, so he wrung his fingers until he was stepping away and giving Phil a nervous smile. 

“It’s still not great but it’s a little better?”

Instead of looking in the mirror Phil stood and pressed a quick, but grateful kiss to his lips. He took a deep breath and turned.

Though he hadn’t been sure what to expect, it was way better than he could have imagined. His quiff was only a little shorter but the sides were trimmed and even, reminding him of the shaved sides look he and Dan had donned in 2015. It was an odd meeting of looks, but he couldn’t say he hated it.

Dan handed him a handheld mirror to check the back and he was even more impressed.

“When did you get so good at cutting hair?” Phil asked, still not quite ready to take his eyes from his reflection. 

“Hmm about,” Dan glanced down at his bare wrist and looked back up at Phil with a smirk, “twenty-three minutes ago.”

Phil started to make a witty reply but thought better of it, choosing to tackle Dan and cover him in the cut hair.

“Phil! Oh, for fucks sake, I look like a damn yeti now!”

His black shirt shined blue in the light from the bathroom and Phil discarded the cape and then pulled Dan's shirt over his head.

“Looks like you’ll just have to join me in the shower then.”

He stripped down and turned the water on, watching as Dan struggled internally with himself before shucking his pants off and crowding Phil against the tile wall.

“You owe me for that haircut Lester, I don’t work for free.” His words were muffled from where he was nosing against Phil’s neck but he could see the smile he was trying to hide.

“I’m so sorry sir, I’ve forgotten my wallet. Would you accept payment in the form of a blow job?”

He was already sinking to his knees but he still saw the wide grin on Dan's face and the concave of his dimples.

“That’s the only form of payment I accept,” he laughed, carding his hands through the shorter length of Phil’s hair.

“Well, looks like we have a deal.”

Now he was never going to be able to go to the hairdresser again without getting a semi, but that was for future Phil to worry about.


End file.
